A press brake is a machine tool for bending sheet and plate material. The machine tool forms predetermined bends by clamping a workpiece between matching punch and die tools. The tools are heavy and bulky and are typically stored in tool cabinets. Changing dies is a time consuming and difficult task so that making the process easier, more efficient and safer is desirable. Typical press brake tool cabinet drawers have to be extended the tool lifted from the drawers. This is difficult and somewhat dangerous.
The invention discussed in connection with the described embodiments below address deficiencies of the press tool cabinet field. The features and advantages of the present invention will be explained in or become apparent from the following summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiment considered together with the accompanying drawings.